<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] When you're the best of friends by bironic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484793">[VID] When you're the best of friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic'>bironic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by bironic [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cute, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Copper, you're my very best friend."<br/>"And you're mine too, Todd."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Cushing/Christopher Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vids by bironic [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] When you're the best of friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts">disgruntled_owl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: "When You're the Best of Friends" from Disney's The Fox and the Hound (edited)<br/>Length: 1:14<br/>Content notes: A vampire, a cross<br/>Physical notes: Occasional camera flash; slow zoom on still images</p><p>Please forgive the guerilla audio editing - I made this very quickly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Streaming on <a href="https://vimeo.com/458318604">Vimeo</a></p><p>Lyrics (captions coming soon):</p><p>[spoken] My, my. Look at that. A fox and a hound, playing together.</p><p>[sung] When you're the best of friends<br/>
Having so much fun together<br/>
You're not even aware you're such a funny pair<br/>
You're the best of friends<br/>
Life's a happy game<br/>
You could clown around forever<br/>
Neither one of you sees your natural boundaries<br/>
Life's one happy game<br/>
'Cause you're the best of friends</p><p>[spoken] Copper, you're my very best friend.<br/>
And you're mine too, Todd.<br/>
And we'll always be friends forever, won't we.<br/>
Yeah, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>